


From the files of Fairy Tale Civil Court

by Grey_Bard



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard





	From the files of Fairy Tale Civil Court

Dear "Goldilocks",

Regarding the services rendered on the twelfth of this month - payment   
has yet to be received. According to the reckoning of J. Brar, inn-   
keeper, you were in receipt of the goods and services listed below as   
well as incurring the itemized damages.

To wit:  
\- 1 bowl porridge, small  
\- 1 bowl porridge, large  
\- 1 bowl porridge, medium  
\- 1 night stay in deluxe family suite  
\- Early checkout fee  
\- 1 chair, damaged in both posterior legs  
\- 2 exterior windows replaced due to extensive breakage

Payment may be remitted to 3 Bears LLC, 12 North Woods, rural delivery   
code 9.

This is your third and final notice. Be advised that failure to remit   
payment within the next 30 days will result in a visit from our   
collections agent, B. Wolfe.

Sincerely,  
Alice Brar, Proprietor, 3 Bears LLC

***

Dear A. Pig.  
Your insurance claim of the twelfth of January has been judged invalid under the terms of your contract. Please be advised that our building inspectors have found that your house was not built to code, and thus the damage is not entirely the result of the attempted home invasion.   
Sincerely  
J. Shaw, Claims Agent,  
The North Woods Insurance Group.

***

Plaintiff Robert von Graustien ("Mr. von Graustien"), through his undersigned attorneys, alleges upon personal knowledge as to the Plaintiff as follows:

Nature of the Action:

1\. This is a personal injury action brought against Mrs. Isabella Forstchen Cruikshanks ("Mrs. Cruikshanks") for unjust enfrogment.

Parties:

2\. Plaintiff Robert von Graustien is a former resident of East Blaubergen. He was transformed into a frog by Mrs. Cruikshanks while returning home to Castle Graustien after presiding over the local market fair in his father's stead.

3\. Isabella Forstchen Cruikshanks is a resident of East Blaubergen, variously described as a "Fairy Woman", a "witch", and "one of the wise". She is, to put it simply, a professional magic user.

Venue and Jurisdiction:

4\. This Court has jurisdiction over this action, given the location of the events in question and the residence of both parties at the time of these events.

Factual Allegations

5\. On the evening of June 12, of the twelfth year of the reign of King Gaither, Mr. von Graustien was returning to his home via the east path through the Wanderwald.

6\. At this point, he came upon Mrs. Cruikshanks at the well on the north side of the path and said "What ho, old woman". Mrs. Cruikshanks was 32 years of age, but is posessed of a white head of hair. Mr. von Graustien only saw her from behind.

7\. Mrs. Cruikshanks then turned Mr. von Graustien into a frog.

8\. In this state he remained until the fifteenth year of the reign of King Gaither, at which point his curse was broken by the Princess Mathilda.

9\. As a result of this state, Mr. von Graustien's family believed him dead for over three years and he was reduced to the lifestyle of a talking amphibian.

Cause of Action  
[Unjust Enfrogment]

10\. "What ho, old woman" is acceptable public discourse to any older female of humble birth, which Mr. von Graustien took Mrs. Cruikshanks for in all good faith.

11\. From behind, her age of 32 years was not readily apparent.

12\. Transformation is a serious action of self defense or punishment on the part of a magic user.

13\. The Plaintiff did not refuse an elderly person food or shelter, refuse charity to a pauper's corpse, behave unjustly to servants or tradesmen, or attempt to spy upon unclothed female magic users. Nor did he offer blatant and intentional offense to a disguised magic user.

14\. It is reasonably forseeable that one might mistake Mrs. Cruikshanks for an older person from behind, given the unusual color of her hair. Therefore it should have been clear to her that no offense might have been reasonably intended.

15\. Nor did Mrs. Cruikshanks return Mr. von Graustien to his original form when the heat of the moment had passed.

16\. Mr. von Graustien's parents and brothers mourned him intensely, and Mr. von Graustien was forced to spend over three years subsisting upon flies and other small insects.

17\. As a result of Mrs. Cruikshanks dispropotionate and ill-considered actions, Mr. von Graustien suffered unjust enfrogment.

Prayer for Relief  
WHEREFORE, Plaintiff demands the following relief against Defendant.  
A. Awarding damages resulting from defendant's wrongdoing in excess of three wishes, allowing for strength of granting magic user.  
B. Punitive damages in an amount to be settled upon or proven at trial.  
C. Pre- and post-judgement costs including interest and attorney's fees.

Dated: East Blaubergen, February 7, of the sixteenth year of the reign of King Gaither


End file.
